Secrets, Friends, and School
by HGHPlove4ever15
Summary: Hermione has untold secrets. Who will help her? What relationships are created? Draco and Luna are in Gryffindor. Thea comes to hogwarts. Expected couples: RonThea, NevilleLuna, DracoGinny, and my fav. HarryHermione. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first H/Hr. It takes place in there fifth year. Draco was sorted into Gryffindor, as was Luna. This starts on the train at the begining of the fifth year. They stayed at a hidden place over the summe, not Sirius's house though. Hermione didn't though. She had stayed at home. Hope you like it. Expected Couples: Luna/Neville, Ginny/Draco, Ron/OC(Thea), Hermione/Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in their usual compartment waiting for there friend Draco.

"Where is he?" Ron asked getting frustrated.

"Ron for the eighteenth time, we don't know!" Ginny yell at her annoying brother.

"Will you to stop bickering? I will go look for him. Maybe you two will stop if I find him." Hermione screamed and slamed the compartment door.

"Good job Ron you pissed Hermione off. Luna lets go help her look for Draco." Ginny said.

The two girls walked out of the compartment to find Hermione only a few feet ahead.

"Hermione wait up!" Luna screamed to her friend.

Hermione stopped long enough for her best friends to catch up with her.

"So where do you think he could be?" Hermione asked.

"Umm...Right there." Luna said pointing at the troley.

Draco was with a skinny, black haired girl. She was a very pretty girl. Draco spotted The three girls and gustered them to come over to him.

"Hello Draco" Luna greeted happily.

"Hi" Hermione said also happy.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Ginny asked in disscust.

"No, this is--" He was cut off by Ginny.

"You don't need to lie Draco." Ginny said.

"This is my cousin, Athena." Draco said.

"Nice to meet you Athena." Luna greeted her happily.

" Yes nice to meet you Thea. Come on let's get back to the compartment and we can introduce everyone there." Hermione suggested, knowing that Ginny wanted to disappear.

"Sure" Draco said confused that Hermione knew Athena's nickname.

They soon got to the compartment. They all entered and sat down.

"Draco, who is this lovely lady?" Ron asked.

"This is my cousin Athena." He intorduced.

"Nice to meet you, I am Ron, these are Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, and--" But he was cut off by Athena.

"Harry Potter" She finished.

"Yeah, although I expected that you knew who he was. I mean all of the great things he has done." Ron answered.

"No, I have never heard of him before Draco told me about all of you. What great things has my godcousin done?" Athena asked.

"Your godcousin?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I am Regelus's daughter. Although he never knew I was born, so I don't expect anyone to know about me." Athena aswered.

"You are Sirius's neice?" Harry asked in disbielf.

"Yes, that's why I came here. I wanted to meet him." Athena answered.

After that there was a long scilence. A long uncomfortable scilence.

"What year are you in?" Hermione asked breaking the long scilence, and already knowing the answer.

"I am in fifth year. My mom died when she had me. I was at an orphanage for a while then I got adopted. My adopted father thinks that I will be here for Christmas, but I want to meet my real family. I like my adopted father. He did teach me a lot, and he cared for me like his own. I just want to know what they are like." Athena explained.

"Who is your adopted father?" Harry asked.

"Do not tell them Thea." Draco said knowing that they won't like him.

"I will tell them if I want. They probably don't even know who Voldemort is." Thea said.(Thea is her nickname.)

"Did you just say You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked with wideyes.

"You-Know-Who?" Thea said looking confused.

"Thea was never told about these things. She was raised by him. I mean he found out who she was and wanted to use her against the Order. She is the only person he might love. We could use her against him." Draco explained to his friends.

"I am pretty sure that she doesn't want to be used. I mean would you want to be used to destroy someone you love. Thea, tonight we are all going to floo to your uncles house. We will explain everything there." Hermione stated.

"Thank you Hermione. So you are my godcousin's girlfriend?" Thea said.

"No, who told you that?" Hermione answered blushing and staring daggers at Draco.

"Ohh Draco did. He said you two were like love sick puppies." Thea answered knowing that this would get Draco in trouble.

"Draco I would run if I were you." Neville said.

The second Draco got up Hermione did too and started chasing him.

"You are so dead!" Hermione yelled.

After about ten minutes of running Hermione tackled Draco to the floor. The others were not far behind them.

"Please Mione, don't kill me." Draco pleaded.

"I am going to--" Hermione was cut off by Draco tickling her.

"Help here." Draco said still tickling Hermione.

Harry walked over and picked Hermione up.

"Put me down right this instant Harry!" Hermione squrimed.

"No" Harry answered.

"Harry James P---" Hermione was cut off this time by Harry tickling her.

"Draco will you please stun her. She is a lot to handle." Harry pleaded trying to hold and tickle Hermione at the same time.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Draco muttered and Hermione froze.

They went back to the compartment and unfroze Hermione. Ron was next to the window, next to him was Hermione, then Luna, and next to Luna was Neville. Acroos from Ron was Harry, then Draco, then Thea, and Ginny.

"Okay, now why did you tell Thea that me and Hermione were going out?" Harry asked.

"Because you two are perfect for each other and won't admitt it." Draco answered.

"I have a girlfriend Draco. I am not going to admitt my love for someone if I don't love them." Harry said.

When he said this, Hermione's heart broke. He quickly ran out of the compartment. Tears filled her chocolate, brown eyes. She ran, and ran until she found an empty compartment. She cried and cried.

Soon the door opened and she saw two boys walk in. Two red haired boys, they had evil smirks on their faces until they saw Hermione.

"Moine, whats wrong?" Fred asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hermione lied as she wiped her tears away.

"Hermione, you are in a compartment all alone, crying. There is something wrong. And you will not be leaving until you tell us." George said.

"Fine, but it is a long story. Well it all started after we found Draco..." The story went on and when she got to the end she started to cry.

"And I really like Harry. Actually I think I love him." Hermione said choking on the word 'love'.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Feorge?" Fred asked George.

"Well sence I have a girlfriend you will have to Gred." George told Fred.

"What are you two thinking?" Hermione asked worried.

"Well Harry would get jealous if you started dating someone." George explained.

"And really really jealous if it was a sexy, older guy, that he knows." Fred explained.

"And you mean yourself I pressume, Fred." Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course. Who else does that describe?" Fred asked her.

"No one." She said.

"So will you? You could win Harry this way." Fred convinced her.

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but yes. Now what are we going to tell them?" Hermione asked.

Fred, Greorge, and Hermione made a plan. Fred and Hermione walked down the hall of the train and to their destenatione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after Hermione left.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked looking confused.

"You just said that you didn't love her!" Ginny yelled.

"And?" Harry asked.

"You might not love her like a girlfriend, but now she thinks that you don't even love her as a friend!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry said.

"She thought you did!" Neville screamed surprising everyone.

"No Hermione knows that she is my friend." Harry said reassuringly.

"You see Harry, Hermione did think that, but now she thinks that you think nothing of her." Luna said in her calm voice.

"Well that is her mistake." Harry said.

The compartment was quiet after that. After about a half an hour they heard the compartment door open. Everyone looked up except, Harry who was pissed.

"Hello, can we join you?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up when she said 'we'.

"Sure, but where is George?" Ron replied.

"He is with his girlfriend." Fred said calmly.

"So, Hermione, why did you leave?" Ginny asked.

"I had to meet Fred." Hermione aswered.

"You had to meet him for what?" Draco asked.

"Well you see, we are dating." Hermione said.

"How long?" Ginny and Luna said at the same time.

"Since the end of last year. We were going to tell you, but I thought that we should wait." Hermione said.

"Oh my god, this is so wonderful." Ginny said excitedly.

"You kept this a seceret for us? We are your friends!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down Harry, what do you care anyway?" Hermione asked getting mad.

"I care a lot, you are my best friend! You should have told me!!!" Harry said getting up.

"If I was going to tell anyone, it would have been Ginny, Draco, Neville, George, Ron, or Luna. They actually care about me." Hermione yelled.

Harry slapped her across the face out of anger. She feel to the floor and was out cold. Then he realized what he had done.

"Hermione I am sorry. I didn't mean to." Harry said trying to help her up from the ground and then seeing that she was knocked out.

"Harry how dare you hit Hermione?" Fred asked and punched him.

The train started to stop. Fred picked Hermione up. She was like his little sister. And Harry broke her heart and slapped her.

Fred got of the train with Thea right next to him. Ginny and Luna weren't far behind them, then Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco close to them. George was still with his girlfriend.

They all got on one big carrige and Fred set Hermione down. She started to wake up. She opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. It was all blurry. Her head hurt. It was pounding, harder and harder.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry said moving over to her.

"Harry is that you?" She asked feeling around.

"Yes Hermione. It's me. Can't you see me?" he asked.

"No everything is really blurry. It is starting to become clear. Why did you hit me?" Hermione asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I was mad, really mad. You said that I didn't care about you." Harry wispered in her ear.

His hot breath hit her neck. It made her feel safe.

"But you said that you didn't love me." Hermione wispered back.

"I didn't mean it. I love you. You are my best friend. I was saying that I didn't love you as a girlfriend." He wispered into her ear.

"But, I love you like a boyfriend." She wispered.

Then she realized quickly what she had said and jumped off of the carriage, landing on her feet and she ran towards the lake. Thea jumped out after her. She was her best friend and she wanted to make sure that Hermione was ok.

"Harry, what did you do to her?" Draco asked.

"I didn't do anything, she told me that she loves me. Like loves loves." Harry said with his eyes widened.

"This wasn't part of the plan! Danm it!" Fred said.

"What plan?" Luna asked.

"Well, she was crying when George and I found her in an empty compartment..." He told his story.

"She l-lo-loves me?" Harry said while his insides burned.

"Yeah mate. And now she is scared that she blew everything." Fred answered.

"I love her too." Harry said.

They got to Hogwarts soon after and they went into the great hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea landed on her feet and ran after Hermione. Hermione dived into the lake, Thea dived in after her. Hermione swam trying to get to an unknown shore. Thea was very good at swimming and caught up to Hermione with in a minute. Hermione and her swam to a little cave near the entrance to Hogwarts. They both climbed up the rocks and sat down.

"Why did you run?" Thea asked Hermione.

"I told him that I loved him." Hermione said looking at the lake.

"Yeah I would have ran too." Thea said.

"Why did you come after me?" Hermione asked her?

"Because you stuck up for me on the train when Draco said that you guys could use me and because I think that we will be really good friends by the end of the year." Thea answered.

"Well we better get up to the castle." Hermione said.

"I know a way to get there." Thea said and she muttered something and they were at the great oak doors.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I made a spell that will bring you to the place that you are expected to be." Thea answered.

"Well you go ahead. I am going to wait by the common room." Hermione said, but Thea grabbed her and dragged her into the Great Hall.

"I am getting sorted and I don't want you to miss it." Thea said.

Thea and Hermione sat at the seats closest to the doors. It was just the two of them. Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, Luna, and Ginny were farther down the table.

"We need to dry ourselves off." Hermione said and waved her wand to dry them.

"Thanks" Thea said.

"Now that all of of the First years are done being sorted, we have a new student joining fifth years. Miss Athena Black." Dumbledore said.

Thea's black hair turned red, and then Black again. She stood up and went up to the 3leged stool. She sat down and put the hat on.

"Gryffindor" The Hat yelled.

Thea got up put the hat down, thanked it, and went back to the table. As she passed the six of the Gryffindors she knew Draco grabbed her arm so she would sit down.

"Sit with us?" Draco asked.

"No thanks I am going to sit with Hermione." Thea said.

"Where is she?" Harry said quickly.

"Umm...she was sitting at the end of the table when I left. I will show you." She said and Harry got up and followed her.

"Hermione, I'm back and with a surprise." Thea said, Harry and Her were standing behind Hermione.

"Oh, back so---" Hermione stopped talking when she saw Harry.

Hermione got up and ran out of the hall. She went up to a portrait of a man with a sword.

"Sir William, the is the password the same as last time?" Hermione asked the portrait.

"Yes Miss." Sir Willian answered.

"Buffalo Nickel" Hermione said and the portrait swong open.

"Thank you Sir" Hermione said and then closed the portrait...or so she thought.

Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Draco, Neville, and Thea went into the room to see fireplaces and Hermione. They were scilent so Hermione didn't know that they were there.

"Number Twelve Grimauld's Place" Hermione said as she throw the powder in the fireplace and stepped in.

"Well we will have two people stay here and the rest of us will go get ready and get those people some stuff too." Draco said.

"Well all of us girls are going, so how about Neville and Draco you two stay." Thea said and every one left except those two.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione?" Sirius asked as Hermione came out of the fireplace.

"Dad!" She screamed and ran over to him.

Hermione was Sirius's daughter. No one else knew except the two. Sirius had donated to a sperm bank and Hermione's mom got his. She turned out more like her mom though. She found out when she was eight when she found the certifict and found him in third year. He was proved innocent that year and she spent her summers with him after that. Her muggle parents had died when she was eleven. She spent the summers with an evil wizard.

"Whats wrong?" He asked seeing that she was crying.

"When we were on the train. Draco said that we were in love and that we just wouldn't admitt it. Then Harry said that he couldn't admitt to loving someone that he didn't. Then I ran out..." The story went on. She didn't say anything about Thea living with Voldemort or that she was Sirius's neice.

"He will come to his sences one day. You are my beautiful daughter, and no one can resist Sirius Black or his wonderfl daughter." Sirius said while smiling.

"Thanks dad. You are more like a cool older brother than a dad most of the time. Ohh, and guess what I got last week." Hermione said.

"What?" He asked.

"A tattoo." She said showing the black dragon breathing fire at a red rose which turned black, tattoo on her stomache.

"That's my girl." He said tickling her.

"Ohh and now I can show you my other one." She said lifting her left foot up and turning her ankel towards him.

It was a little Heart that said 'S.P.E.W.' . He laughed at this.

"You still doing that Spew thing? I am proud that you do what you believe in. That's my daughter." Sirius said nt knowing that Harry had just flooed in time to hear that.

"Your daughter? Hermione isn't your daughter." Harry said as the others started to arrive there.

"Thea, this is Sirius." Hermione said trying to avoid Harry.

"Hello Uncle Sirius, I am Thea, your neice." Thea greeted Sirius.

"You are my brothers daughter?" Sirius asked after huging her.

"Yes, I have been living with my adopted father, Voldemort. They said they would explain everything, when we got here. They Called him You-Know-Who. I really don't understand. He never told me about being feared. He said he had secrets, but he said if he told me I would be in danger. I don't understand." Thea said looking confused.

"Well it all started..." He told everything he knew about Voldemort.

"He is evil?" Thea asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, but no one is completely evil, everyone has good and bad in them. They just have to choose which one to follow."Sirius told Thea.

After an hour of talking Sirius told them to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione went to 'us the bathroom' while everyone left. Harry said that he would 'wait' for Hermione and stayed behind. Hermione just stood there until she heard no sound. She went into the living room only to see Harry and Sirius sitting on the couch.

"His daughter? Her father?" Harry yelled.

"Harry calm down. Yes I am Hermione's father." Sirius said calmly.

"Hermione, why do you lie and keep secrets from me, and all of our friends? Do you not trust us?" Harry was shouting at her.

"Harry of couse I trust you. I just have a lot of secrets. I don't need to get you involved, or anyone else. I can handle everything myself. You are not my babysitter. I am a big girl, and I don't need you to try and rule my life. I told you my biggest secret and you didn't care. You just sat there when I told you. I jumped off of a carriage because I felt dumb. The only one of my friends who decided I was important enough to care about was Thea. You slapped me. You broke my heart. You don't know that I was held with Voldemort for three summers. You don't know that he trained me to do dark arts. You didn't realize that I cried when ever I was alone. You didn't know that because you aren't me no one knew that, other than Thea. Are you happy. Ohh wait I left out that I write songs and play the guitar. There you have it. I am an emotional reck now. Thank you. Tell Dumbledore that I will not be returning to school. You can tell everyone in the school my secrets. As long as you don't tell Thea's secret. If you do I would have to kill you." Hermione screamed with tears flooding her face.

"Hermione, I do care. When you said that you loved me my heart stopped. I do not want to rule your life, I just want to help you. And you have to come back to school." Harry said walking over to Hermione.

"There you go. Telling me what I can and can't do. Ohh and I have two tattoos. And I will not go back to Hogwarts. The new DADA teacher is a Death Eater. Not only that but the one who killed my muggle parents. And the one who--" She was sobbing now, and she kept backing away from Harry.

"Who what Hermione?" Harry asked trying to get closer to her.

"The one who--who--" She couldn't say it, she ran over to Sirius and sobbed into him.

"Hermione darling, what did he do? What happened?" Sirius asked Hermione while rubbing her back.

Hermione backed up and sat on the couch. She held her knees to her chest and and started screaming. "Go away" "Leave me alone" "Stop" "Please Stop" "You are hurting me" She kept screaming. Harry went over and sat next to her.

"Hermione it's okay, it's just Harry and Sirius. Snap out of it. No one is going to hurt you." Harry said while holding the sobbing Hermione.

"Harry go get Lupin. He is supposed to be with Dumbledoreright now. Go to Dumbledores office and tell him to come here ASAP." Sirius said going over to Hermione and rocked her back and forth.

Harry ran to the fireplace and Flooed to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry, what brings you here to my office?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"We need to go to Sirius's house now, I will explain when we get there." Harry said going back to the fireplace and Lupin and Dumbledore appearated.

"Sirius whats wrong with her?" Remus asked sitting himself next to Hermione.

"You remember how near the end of the summer she was gone for three weeks? I think that something happened between her and a certain Death Eater that is now the DADA teacher." Sirius explained.

"You mean Proffessor Stark? He does seem like the type to be a Death Eater. Now what happened to Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thats why I had Harry go get you two. I thought that Remus could talk to her." Sirius answered.

"Hermione, come have some tea with me and let Dumbledore, Sirius, and Harry talk." Remus said helping Hermione up.

"Here you go." Remus said handing her some tea.

Remus sat down next to her. He took a sip of his own tea and looked over at Hermione.

"He kidnapped me when I went to a muggle club." Hermione said looking at her cup.

"What happened after?" Remus asked.

"He took me to his house, I was completly smashed. He told me that I wanted to. He told me that the drinks were talking. I tried to fight him but then he just fought back. He kept me drugged for a few week. It was my fault so I didn't tell anyone. He droped me off at the club and told me never to speak of it to anyone because they wouldn't believe me. He said that he would find come to Hogwarts so we could have a realationship. I don't want to be with him. I don't." Hermione was crying, Remus held her close.

"Hermione he is going to be put away in Askaban, you will be fine, just-" He stopped and his eyes widened.

"Just what?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"I need to talk to your dad for a moment. Stay here and drink your tea." Remus said before leaing Hermione alone.

Hermione sat in the kitchen alone for at least a hour. She feel asleep and was woken up by Sirius.

"Hermione, we are going to bring you to the hostpitle. You are going to be staying home until you feel up to going to school again. We just need to have you take a...a pregnancy test." He told her.

"Okay. Dad, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone to the club that night. I should have stayed at home, but you weren't here and I was lonely." Hermione said getting up, ready to go to the hostpitle.

"We are going to appearate there. Harry went home, but Remus is coming." Sirius said hugging his daughter.

"Here we go." Sirius said grabbing her arm and 'pop' they were gone.

"Hello Sir, do you have an apointment?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes, I made an apoint ment for my daughter Hermione Black." Sirius answered.

"Yes, right this way my dear." The nurse brought her into a room.

Hermoine was done after about twenty mimutes.

"Here are the results." The nurse handed them a piece of paper.

Hermione gave it to her dad without looking at it. He looked down and saw a negative sign.

"You aren't." Sirius said picking up his daughter and spining her around.

"Thats great dad." She said laughing at her dad.

"We should get home." Sirius said.

"I need to go find Tonks and help her out with some work." Remus said and was gone.

"Well let's go home." Sirius said and with a 'pop' they were back home.

"I'll go get you something to eat, I have the perfect thing." Sirius said and went into the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with Chocolate ice-cream and brownies. He found Harry sitting next to Hermione and she was sleeping on his shoulder. Harry was also asleep. They looked cute. Sirius got his camara and took a picture. Then he took Hermione up to her room and put her in her warm bed. He went back down the stairs and woke Harry up.

"Come on I will appearate you to the Gryffindor Common room." Sirius said and with a 'pop' they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up in the morning screaming. Sirius ran into her room and found her crying. He went over and held her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"He can read my mind. Stark. He knows that I told you guys." Hermione balled.

"It's gonna be ok." Sirius said and Hermione soon feel asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. A really long first chapter. R&R

Thanks!

Byes,

Cc


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, here's a new chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to someone shaking her.

"Hermione, it's ok it's just me, Harry." Harry said, because she had been screaming.

"Harry it was horrible. He can see everything. He knows I told them what happened. He knows." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, calm down. Our friends are down in the living room. Why don't you get ready, and come down. They want to know whats wrong. I didn't tell them, even though they have the right to know." Harry said.

"Ok, I will be down in a minute." Hermione said and pushed Harry out the door.

Hermione got out her clothes. She soon was ready and went down the stairs and into the living room. The moment she came through the door everyone looked at her and gasped.

"Hermione" Ginny said as she, Luna, and Thea ran over to her.

They dragged her into the hallway.

"I think you forgot something" Ron laughed from the living room.

"Hermione, where is your shirt?" Luna asked looking at Hermione wide eyed.

"What are--" Hermione looked down and screamed.

She ran up to her room, Luna, Thea, and Ginny close behind.

"How could I forget my shirt?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know." Ginny laughed, knowing that Hermione didn't care.

"I am such an airhead." Hermione laughed and put her shirt on.

"Even if you are smart." Luna said giggling.

"And you have a tattoo. I never thought that you would get one Mia." Thea laughed.

"Wait, you just meet Hermione. How would you know that Hermione would never do that?" Ginny asked and they all stopped laughing.

"When we get back downstairs I will tell you. Now, more importantly, did you see the look on the boys faces? And on Sirius's face?" Hermione said causing them all to laugh.

The four girls went down to the living room still laughing. Evryone looked up at them.

"Remembered your shirt this time?" Ron asked.

"No, I just went up to my room for my health." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well we really liked your tattoo." Draco said laughing, because Hermione Granger had a tattoo.

"Do you want to see my other one?" Hermione asked.

"You have two tattoos and I am in my grave." Draco said back.

"Thata could be aranged." Hermione said showing him her S.P.E.W. tattoo.

"I can't breath." Draco said dramaticly.

"Then that means you can't talk, so the lord did answer my prayers." Ginny snapped back at Draco.

"Nope, I'm fine now." Draco said with a smirk.

"So anyone care to tell me what is going on?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Sirius and Harry.

"We all know that you have secrets. And we want to know and help." Neville spoke.

"Yeah Hermione, we all love you. Even me and George, you are like the sister that we never had." Fred spoke.

"Excuse me, I am pretty sure that I am your sister." Ginny snapped.

"Let me rephrase that, like the sister that just wasn't our mothers'." George stated.

"Hermione, in our first year you were the first one to be my friend." Neville said.

"And in my first year you stuck up for me when people were making fun of me for feeding invisible horses. Even if they were there." Luna said.

"And you rescued me from my blood crazy family by making me want to be in Gryffindor. And for an eleven year old, you were a bloody great snogger." Draco said.

"Draco, we both promised never to speak of that." Hermione said.

"Well we only kissed once and you made it so I had great friends." Draco defended.

"Anyway, Mia you start and I will tell them about the summers when you were 11,12, and 13." Thea said and everyone looked confused.

"Okay, lets start with when I was eight. I was looking around my moms office and found my birth certificite, and on it, where it said Father, it said Sirius Black." Hermione said.

"You are Sirius's daughter?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione took out her wand and taped her head. She had black, curly hair, she was a little taller and her eyes were gray. Other than that she looked about the same. They all gasped, except Sirius who had known about it already. He put that on her when she was born.

"You are hot Hermione Black." George said.

"Thanks I guess." Hermione said quickly changing back.

"Go on Hermione." Draco said.

"Well when I was eleven Voldemort came to my house the day after I got my letter, he made me watch him kill my parents. Then he took me to his home." Hermione said with tears rolling from her face.

"Thats where I came in. Voldemort brought her into my room and told me that he wanted me to have a friend. He sent her to school that year but she came home for the holidays. Me and Mia became good friends. She never told me about what Voldemort was, or how evil he was. Over the three summers we became close. Then one summer she didn't come back. I wanted to find her and I thought that when I went to school that I might find someone who knew her." Thea explained while Hermione wiped away her own tears.

"Then just recently, I went to a muggle club and Stark was there. I got totally smashed, and he kidnapped me, and _'raped me'_." The last to word were to soft for any of them to hear.

"What?" Neville asked.

"She said that he raped her." Luna replied, she had been the first one that Hermione had told.

"'How do you know?" Draco asked Luna.

"I told her after he let me go. I went to Luna's house because I was scared and I knew that she would help me and keep my secret." Hermione said with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I've got to go, I will talk to you tommorrow Hermione." Harry said before flooing away.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked looking confused.

Everyone was scilent. They all wanted to avoid the question. Ron looked at Hermione with sympathy.

"He is going on a date." Ron explained.

"Okay. Well you should all be heading back to school anyway." Hermione said trying to hide that she was hurt.

"Yeah we probably should." Ginny said taking the signnal to leave.

"But-" Ron started and Thea ellbowed him.

"Bye Hermione" Each on of them said before giving her a hug and flooing back to Hogwarts.

"You want some dinner?" Sirius asked knowing that she hadn't had any thing since dinner te night before.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry." Hermione answered.

"Are you sure? You haven't had anything to eat since last night." Sirius said.

"I am just going to get myself a glass of water and be off to bed." Hermione said walking into thte kitchen.

She got her water and went up to her room. She laid down and waited for sleep to take over her. About an hour later Sirius came to check on her.

"Good night, sweetheart." Sirius said giving her a kiss on the forhead and leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five hours later someone opened her bedroom door. The person went into her room and sat on the foot of her bed. The person was a male.

"Hermione?" He asked to see if she was awake.

No answer. He got up and went over to her. He shock her a little. She woke up in terror.

"Hermione, there has been an attack on hogwarts." The man said.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ron actually." Ron said.

"Wait, I will go get Sirius and then you can tell us both." Hermione said while getting up.

"He's not here, he went to Hogwarts about three hours ago. He wanted to help out, but he didn't want to tell you. He told me to come and get you. He said that he doesn't want someone to come here and hurt you." Ron explained.

"Let's go down to the kitchen and talk over a nice glass of tea." Hermione suggested.

"Sure, why don't yo-"

_'Chrash'_

"What was that?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Get out your wand. I think it is them." Ron whispered back to Hermione.

She did as she was told. They slowly made their way out of the room and went down the stairs. Hermione held Ron's free hand as the did. When they got to the bottom step Hermione leaned over to Ron.

"Tell our friends that I love them all. And you remember that to, if I don't make it. And tell Sirius that he was the best dad ever and tell Lupin that he was like a second father to me. Tell Dumbledore thank you for all he did. And tell Harry that I love him." Hermione whisped in his ear.

"I promise." Ron said to her.

They walked scilently into tthe living room. There six Death Eaters stood, one holing Harry, one holding Draco, and one holding Luna. Another grabbed Ron.

"What do you want? Let my friends go!" Hermione screamed.

"We want you." One Death Eater said.

"Shut up Stark." Malfoy said while holding his son.

"We have a deal to propose. We will let your friends go and you come with us." Another Death Eater said.

"You let them floo out of here and then I will come after that." Hermione said.

"Fine, deal." Malfoy said.

"Hermione what do you think you are doing?" Harry asked Hermione.

"If it saves you guys then it is well worth it." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Sirius will be heart broken if you get hurt, or die." Draco said to Hermione.

"I know, but he would also be proud of me. Now Luna you go first." Hermione ordered as the Death Eater let Luna go.

"Hermione, just incase I don't see you again I have something to say to you. You are one of my best friends and probably the smartest witch ever. So Mione, thank you." Luna said before she flooed away.

"Ron, you go next. And remember your promise." Hermione said trying to stop the tears from what Luna had said.

"Mione, you will get out of this and I know it. You are the smartest witch and one of my best friends. So I will see you around." Ron said before flooing away.

"Harry, you go now." Hermione said.

"Hermione I am not leaving you here." Harry protested.

"Harry you have to. Dumbledore will tell you that me being gone is a little price for you defeating him. You need to leave. I am not having the good side lose for me. Now go." Hermione said still crying.

"Draco you go. I'm not leaving Mione." Harry said.

"Draco, make sure that Harry actually arrives there with in ten minutes. If he doesn't send Dumbledore here. Thank you Draco." Hermione said with a small smile on her tear stained face.

"Mione, thank you for changing me. I know that we don't have much time, but I wanted to say that to you. And Harry get your arse moving before this gets ugly." With that Draco left.

"Harry leave. If you don't I will never forgive myself, or you. Your mother and father gave up their lives for you, they would want you to leave. They would want you to live. Now go!" Hermione said with tears pouring down her face.

"Hermione I don't want to lose you. Sirius will never forgive me if I let you go, I will never forgive myself." Harry pleaded.

"No, you go now. Do you want Dumbledore to get involved? I can face this alone. I am a big girl Harry, you don't need to treat me like a baby. Do you not remember the train ride. You know Harry, I hate you for making this so much harder than it has to be. You runiened my life. You broke my heart and now you are faking to care. You need to sod off _**Potter**_. And tell me one thing. Who died and made you boss?" Hermione said, trying to get him to leave.

"Hermione, why don't you listen to me. I am not treating you like a baby! Yes I do remember the train ride. I am not faking to care! How did I break your heart. You are the one who told me how you felt. I didn't chose for you to like me. I didn't want you to love me. And you are the one who needs to sod of _**Granger**_!" Harry said thinking that everything she said were her real feelings.

"I can't leave until you do jackass!" Hermione yelled.

"I would hate to break up this bickering fest, but you have three minutes to get out of here Potter." Malfoy said.

"I don't know why I didn't leave before!" Harry said walking over to the fireplace.

As he threw the floo powder "I love you Harry!" Hermione screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tried to get out but it was too late. He appeared in the flooing room. He looked at his friends and he ran out the door. He ran to the Head Master's office and close behind him were Luna in the lead and then Ron and Draco a little farther behind her.

"Password?" The statue asked.

"Gum Drops" Harry said.

The stairs spirled up and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore were in the room.

"Sir, Hermione has been kidnapped. She made a deal with the Death Eaters, they let us go because she went with them." Harry said.

"I will alert the Order.Now will you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I went to tell Hermione what happened here like I was told to do. We heard a crash so we went down to check it out. She made me promise that if she didn't make it I would tell what she told me to tell. Then we went into the living and these three were being held. There were six Death Eaters, one had Harry, one had Luna, one had Draco, and one grabbed me. They didn't grab Hermione or take her wand away. Then they offered her a deal of letting us go if they could take her. She told them if we could all floo then she would go with them." Ron explained.

"She sent me first." Luna said with tears rolling down her face.

"Then she sent me second." Ron said.

"Then Harry refused to leave her and I went." Draco said.

"Harry why did you decide to come here?" Lupin asked.

"She told me that you, Dumbledore, would say that her being gone would be a small price to pay for us winning the war. Then, she started telling me how my parents gave up their lives to save me. And how she would never be able to forgive herself if I didn't leave. I told her how Sirius nor myself would be able to forgive me. Then she told me that I was treating her like a baby, and that she hated me for making it harder than it should be, she asked me if I remembered the train ride, she said that I was faking to care about her, and that I broke her heart. Then she told me to sod off, she called me Potter. I told her tht I cared about her, that I wasn't treating her like a baby, that I remembered the train ride, that I didn't break her heart, that I couldn't control her liking or loving me, and then I told her that she was the one that needed to sod of, and I called her Granger. Then she told me I quote, 'I can't leave until you do jackass!'. I went to leave and I was about to step into the flame and she told me that she...she...loved me." Harry explained.

"Harry, Hermione was trying to save you from seeing her slowly die. She was doing that for all of you, all of us." Dumbledore said.

"Ron, what did you promise Hermione?" Sirius asked in a weak voice.

"To you she said to tell you that you were the best dad ever. She said to say to Lupin that he was like her second father. Dumbledore, she wanted to say thank you for all that you had done,and to all of her friends that she loved them. Harry she wanted me to tell you that she loved you, even if she already told you, I promised to tell you." Ron said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we meet again." Lord Voldemort said to Hermione.

"Yes we do, now can you tell me what you are going to so we can get it on with." Hermione said fearless.

"Well first I would like o know how my Thea is?" He asked.

"Well seems how I was never told why don't you ask Stark, I think he would know." Hermione answered.

"Stark, how is my Thea?" Voldemort asked.

"I think that she is in the hostpitle wing at the moment." Stark said with fear.

"Well who is to blame?" Voldemort asked with anger in his voice.

"It was Johnson, but her was badly injured and ended up dying." Stark said.

"Fine, I will deal with you lot later. Now leave Hermione and me to finish some bussiness." Voldemort said and the Death Eaters left.

"Well what are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked.

"Torture you, and some more things that you will deal with later. You will live here for the rest of your life. You will never leave this house. You will live a very happy life of serving me." Voldemort said.

"I would rather die than do that." Hermione protested.

"Crucio" Voldemort said and pain went into Hermione's body.

She didn't scream, she let the pain take over her. _'I will not scream, I will not let him get what he wants_.' She thought.

It went on for about ten minutes. She refused to scream, or cry.

"Now what did you say?" Voldemort asked her.

"I said I would rather die. I would rather die then serve a piece of scum like you." Hermione said to him.

They repeted this over and over again for about two hours. He finally sent her to her room, only to await the Death Eaters brining her out the next day to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by very slowly Ginny, Neville, and Thea were out of the hostpitle after a week. They heard what happened. Nothing exciting happened. They went to see Sirius. He was a wreck. The days went on and Hermione had been gone for about two and a half weeks. The Order had found out were Hermione was and they were having a meeting about a way to get her. Harry was going to that meeting. He needed to tell her how much he loved her before she died, if she hadn't already.

Harry walked down the hall way and to Dumbledores' office.

"Come in" Dumbledore said.

"Hello Harry" Tonks greeted him.

"Hi" Harry said simply.

"Harry, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Well sir, you see, I love Hermione and I want to help get her back. It is my fault that she's there. I am helping, I am not asking you if I can, because I am going. So how are we getting there?" Harry said calmly.

"Well Harry, you sure did make a point. We are planning to..." Dumbledore explained and everyone put in their ideas and they were done.

They all got ready to leave and set off to find Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me ask you again what did you say?" Voldemort asked.

"I would rather die than serve a shit bag like you Tom Riddle." Hermione said with her voice still as fearless as the day she had arrived.

The pain hit her again. She was growing weak. She couldn't walk, she barely ate anything, she was dying slowly. She knew that she would be gone in a matter of time, but she knew it would all be worth it when Harry defeated Voldemort. She hit the ground about ten minutes later. She felt another one of her bones break. She didn't scream, or cry. She just laid on the ground. She grabbed her wand and put it in her pocket.

"Would you like me to take her to her room, m'lord?" A Death Eater asked Voldemort.

"No, leave her. No point to move her back and forth everyday." Voldemort replied.

"Okay m'lord." The Death Eater said.

With that Hermione passed out from pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and the Order put their plan in action. They got into the Castle that Hermione was in. Most Death Eaters got away. A few caught and arrested. Voldemort got away, of course. Harry walked around and tried to find Hermione. He found a huge room, he saw a bushy haired girl laying on the ground. He ran over to her.

"Hermione..come on...wake up." Harry pleaded.

He checked her pluse. It was weak, it was very weak. He picked her up. He ran out of the room.

"Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Moody!!!!!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, have you found her?" Tonks yelled.

"Yes!" Harry yelled back.

"Hermione, I love you. Please don't die." Harry whispered to Hermione.

Tonks came running down the hallway with Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore close behind.

"Hermione!!!" Sirius yelled passing Tonks.

He ran over to Harry, taking his daughter into his arms.

"She barely has a pluse, she needs to be sent to Saint Mongo's." Hrry said quickly.

'Pop'

Sirius and Hermione were gone.

"Can I go?" Harry asked Lupin.

"Yes, I will take you there." Lupin said holding out his arm.

Harry took his arm and with a 'pop' they were at SM.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy New Year!!!! Happy 2008


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter!!!! Brace your selves!!!!!!!! Harry Hermione romance...maybe in this chapter. Yay!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SM

Lupin, Sirius, and Harry were in the waiting room at SM. The rest of Hermiones' friends were coming after the school day was done. The three sat in scilence. They had been there for five hours. Harry was in deep thought. Sirius was pacing. Remus was reading, big shock there.

Another two hours passed and Draco, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Thea came.

"Any news?" Neville asked.

"None" Remus asnwered.

"Do they know what happened to her?" Ginny asked.

"No, but I think he tortured her. And not just once, over and over again. He might have asked her something that she refused to answer. Or maybe she said something that he didn't like. Maybe he just did it for fun." Remus answered since Sirius wouldn't talk and Harry wasn't really listening.

"How are you holding up?" Luna asked.

"I am doing ok. How about you guys?" Remus asked.

"We are ok." Draco answered.

"Speak for yourself, I am doing horrible. The girls in my dorm hate me, Hermione is hurt, and the cause of her being hurt is my father." Thea said angerly.

"Why won't Harry talk, I mean I know why Sirius won't but, Harry isn't even listening." Ron said while looking at the pacing Sirius and the out of it Harry.

"Harry is the one that found her." Remus answered.

"Why was she the one that he wanted?" Neville asked.

"I think that he knew how Hermione would act to get Herry out of there and how much Harry would want to find her before she died." Remus said.

"Did you guys catch anyone?" Luna asked.

"Only a few, including Stark." Remus said.

"Good, that bastard deserves to rot in prison." Ron said.

"Does Dumbledore know that you are here?" Remus asked them.

"Yeah, I told him before we left." Draco answered.

"Good" Remus said.

A nurse walked over to Sirius. She said something to him, he smiled.

"She's up! I am going in there and then you are all welcome to come in." Sirius said before walking away and into room 489.

"Hermione" Sirius said as he looked at his daughter.

"Hi dad. Long time no see." She greeted her father with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"About as good as I'm going to be for a while. How 'bout you?" Hermione replied.

"Happy that you are here." He answered.

"Did Ron tell you what he promised to tell you?" She asked.

"Yeah, he did." He answered.

"Where are all of them anyway?" She asked.

"They are waiting for me to tell them what room you're in. I will go get them." He said.

"Thanks Dad." She said as he left the room.

About five minutes later nine people walked into the room. They all stood around her bed.

"Well this is...odd." Hermione said because everyone was stairing at her.

"Hermione it is great to see you." Luna said happily to her friend.

"Yeah, I mean we have all been woried sick." Ginny said.

"And all of the girls in our dorm hate me, I started sleeping in Luna and Ginny's dorm a week ago." Thea said.

"Yeah Herms, we missed you like crazy, I couldn't figure out any of my homework." Ron said.

"Call me Herms and I will beat you with a stick." Hermione said 'cause she hated that nickname.

"And we missed your comments too." Draco said.

"And I almost died during potions. I mean you always save me from Snape." Neville said.

"And I had no one to have tea with, or discuss books. I mean Sirius never reads, and neither do the rest of them." Remus said causing her to laugh.

"I didn't know that Sirius could read." Hermione laughed, but then stoped 'cause it hurt her ribs.

"I know how to read, I just choose not to." Sirius said with a little laugh.

"i missed all of you, and I rather missed my bed. After about a week the Death Eaters just started droping me on my bed room floor. And the food there sucked. Not that I had more than one meal that whole time. I usually just made water appear from my wand." Hermione explained.

"What happened there? What did they do?" Draco asked her and Ginny stepped on his foot.

"That's another story for another day." Hermione replied and wondered why Harry wasn't talking.

Hermione felt pain go through her. It was the same pain that she had been hit with for the past two weeks. She screamed this time. It went away after about twenty minutes.

"Hermione what happened?" Sirius asked.

"I could feel it, but no one casted it." Hermione said through tears.

"What, was it the Crucotus?(I don't thik that is spelled right)

"Yes, and it hurts like hell." Hermione said.

"I'll go get the nurse." Luna said as she headed for the door.

"No, then they will make me go to sleep and make all of you leave. Please don't." Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, we have to. Now all of you out and go back to the waiting room and I will get someone." Sirius said and they all walked out the door.

A healer came in about two minutes later.

"What happened?" He asked Hermione.

"The pain from the Crucotus Cruse hit me and didn't end for twenty minutes. Now will you please fix it so my friends can come back?" She asked.

"Here take this and you can see your friends in a few minutes." The man said as he gave her a cup full of a yellow potion.

She drank it and felt it go through her body.

"Can you tell Harry Potter to come in, and no one else?" Hermione asked.

"Sure" The healer said as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she will be alright?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, she probably just needs rest." Sirius said.

"I am going back to Hogwarts." Harry said starting to walk away.

"Umm...Harry, I need to talk to you first." Lupin said and he and Harry went into an empty room.

"What do yo want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you talk to Hermione?" Remus asked.

"It is my fault that she is here. I let her go, I didn't save her. And I love her, but now she doesn't love me anymore. And she probably hates me for letting her leave." Harry said.

"You know that she doesn't hate you, you did save her, and I am sure that she still loves you. Harry your father went through hell to get your mother to love him, all you have to do is tell her how you feel." Remus said.

"And then snog her sincless." George's voice came.

"Sorry we're late, but we had detention." Fred said.

"I am not sure that Sirius will like the fact of me snogging her." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I am sure that he wouldn't like that." Remus said.

"Is Harry Potter in here?" The Healer said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, what would you like?" Harry asked.

"Please follow me. Someone has asked to see you." The healer said as he walked out of the room.

Harry followed the man to Hermione's room.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said.

"Hi," Hermione said.

"So what did you want me to come alone for?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me when you and everyone else were in here. You didn't even say hi." Hermione said.

"I didn't know that you still wanted to talk to me. I mean after that fight that we had-" Harry was cut off.

"That fight was to get you out of there. I wanted you to leave and I knew that was the only way to make you. And you know what I yelled to you when you got in the fire, right?" Hermione explained.

"Yes I know what you yelled to me. And about that." Harry said.

"Nothing, I know that you don't feel that way Harry. No need too explain that." Hermione said trying to avoid that subject.

"Hermione, we really ne-" Harry was cut off by Hermione yelling.

"Hermione whats wrong?" Harry asked.

"My rib, I think one of them just collasped." Hermione said.

"I'll go get the healer." Harry said going over to the door.

"No, I will be fine. Please come sit." Hermione said while pating on her bed and scooting over.

"Okay, but when I leave I will go tell him." Harry said sitting next to her.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said as she sat up, her rib hurt a little when she did but she was getting used to the pain.

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione. When His lips hit hers she melted, but then oulled away.

"Harry you can't do this. Cho has been through enough and she doesn't need you cheating on her." Hermione said as she got up from her bed.

"I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"Can you go get the healer? Tell him that I need him to check out my rib, it really hurts." Hermione lied.

"Yeah," Harry said and sighed.

He walked out of the room and told the Healer.

"I am going to Hogwarts." Harry said passing by his friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The healer came and preformed a simple spell on her and fixed it. He soon left and Hermione went into the bathroom. She sat on the floor and cried. She cried for about an hour.

_'Knock, Knock'_

"Hermione, you in there?" Came Freds voice.

"Yeah, the door is unlocked. I am just washing my face." Hermione said as she splashed some water from the sink on her face to cover up her tears.

The boys walked in.

"Hermione, what were you crying about this time?" George asked her.

"I wasn't crying, I was washing my face." Hermione said.

"Hermione, do you wnt us to go get Sirius and Lupin, or will you just tell us?" Fred asked.

"No, please do not go get Sirius ans Remus. Please. They are not the people that I want to talk to right now." Hermione pleaded.

"Fred, George, leave Mione alone. She needs to talk to girls, not guys." Ginny said as she walked in.

"Fine, but Mione please do get better." Fred said.

"Yeah Mione, because we need someone to make sure that our pranks are going to work." George said and they both left the room.

"So why have you been crying?" Luna asked appearing next to Ginny.

Thea also appeared.

"Well,..." She told what had happened.

"He is being a git." Ginny said conforting her friend.

"That was a horrible thing for him to do." Luna said.

"Mia, when you get out of this place we will have a girls day out, there is a hogsmede trip before the Halloween Ball. Ohh and there is a Halloween ball!" Thea said.

"Yeah we will!" Ginny and Luna said at the same time.

"Thanks guy's! You are my life savers!" Hermione said.

"Well your life savers need to get going, it is getting late and they have school tommorrow." Sirius said.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked.

"Long enough to here you say that they were your life savers." Sirius said.

"Bye guy's." Hermione said as they left the room.

"Anything important?" Sirius asked.

"Just some girl talk." Hermione answered.

"You need to get some rest." Sirius said.

"Oka dad." Hermione said laying down on her bed.

"Night Mione." He said before kissing the top of her head and leaving the room.

The room was scilent. She hated it. She just laid there waiting for sleep to take her over. It never did. She just laid there. Then she heard the door open. Someone came in. They sat on her bed.

"I love you Hermione. I wish you were awake right now. I love how peaceful you are when you sleep." A voice came, the voice of Victor Krum.

"Victor, I am awake." Hermione said.

"Hermione, love, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I am feeling better now that your here." Hermione said thinking Victor could help her get over Harry.

"Well I need to leave soon, but if you would like to, I will me you in Hogsmede next weekend. Which I hear is the day after you get out." Victor said.

"I would love to. I will meet you at Honeydukes." Hermione said.

"Well good night love," Victor kissed her and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is! A little shorter than usual, but it is a chapter.

Byes,

Cc


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked out of the hospitle room. She spotted her father at the desk, signing some papers.

"Hi dad, am I set to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Happy to get out of here?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Yep, now can we leave?" She asked.

"Yes" Sirius said, grabbing her arm, appearating to their home.

"Finally home sweet home I mean that was a great time and all, but I am glad to be back. First I get to spend time with my good old friend Voldy, then it get to stay at my favorite vacation place, Saint Mongo's." Hermione said sarcasticlly.

"Well I am glad you are home too." Sirius said.

"I can't stay long, I need to go pack a few things and go to Hogwarts." Hermione said and headed up to her room.

She grabbed her small bag and filled it with the few things she had. She walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Dad, I'm ready to leave!" Hermione yelled.

"Coming!" Sirius yelled back.

"I will be there just in time for dinner, well I will be a little late for dinner. Anyway, love you dad." Hermione said hugging her father.

"Love you too. No boys, no drinking, write to me. I will see you on Christmas." He said hugging her back.

"Bye, Hogwarts." Hermione stepped into the fire and was gone.

Hermione walked scilently out of the flooing room and started down the stairs. She walked and finally came to the Great Hall. She walked in the huge room. No one seemed to notice her, which to her was a good thing. She spotted her friends and walked over to them. She tapped her head and she turned into Hermione Black.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure" Harry said not noticing who she was.

The seven friends continued to talk. Hermione was trying so hard not to laugh, she tapped her head, none of them noticing, and stayed still.

"It is taking you fools a while to figure out who I am." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Hermione" They all said at the same time.

"Nice that you remembered me. You guys left me at SM all alone for a week, not nice. I was very lonely." Hermione said.

"Sorry, I was doing homework. I am still not used to getting homework, I used to just learn during the day." Thea answered.

"Ginny and I were trying helping Hagrid feed the Threasals, find an injured Unicorn, and get prepared for all of his classes." Luna answered.

"Draco and I got loaded with detentions, because the Slytherins were being bigheaded gits, and we sort of hexed them." Ron said.

"I was toutoring first, second, third, and forth years in Herbology." Neville answered.

"Well I guess I can let you pass that. What is your excuse Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Cho told him that he couldn't talk to you anymore." Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Harry. She was hurt, but she wasn't going to show it. She turned back to the others.

"Ok, I have the...umm...oddest news ever. But I will tell you girls later, the guys will kill me if I tell them." Hermione said to cover up her sadness.

"Cool, you need to eat, you are to thin." Thea said.

"I don't think my stomache can handle much food still." Hermione said.

"At least eat something Mione. You need to gain your strength." Draco said.

"I am just going to have something light, like a sandwich." Hermione answered.

The group ate their dinner. Harry and Hermione did not talk to one another. At the end of the meal they all headed for the Gryffindor tower. Harry slipped a note in Hermiones hand and walked up to the boys dorm. The girls went up to Ginny and Luna's dorm(The two other girls moved into Hermione and Thea's old dorm. So now it was Hermione, Thea, Luna, and Ginny's dorm. ) and sat on the beds.

"I will be right back." Hermione said as she went into the bathroom.

"Hermione,

Sorry about dinner, but Cho is freaked out about you trying to steal me. So meet me in the common room at midnight, then we can talk.

Harry"

The note read. She went over, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, put the not in her pocket, and went back into the dorm.

"So whats the news?" Ginny asked.

"Tommorrow I am meeting up with Victor." Hermione said, in a fake happy tone.

"He is like nineteen, and a famous Quidditch player. You are so lucky." Luna said.

"How did you manage that?" Thea asked.

"Well he was my date to the Yule Ball. He came to the hostpitle and said that he loved me. I think he is just what I need to get over Harry." Hermione said.

The four girls talked till about ten Hermione found out that Cho was cheating on Harry and she found out some other things too. Thea, Ginny, and Luna went to bed. At eleven fourty-five Hermione went down to the common room, and stared at the fire.

"Long time, no speak, eh?" Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Yes it has." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, I am sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, I shouldn't have done that to Cho.-" Harry got cut off by Hermione.

"You shouldn't have done that to Cho, you hurt me, but you shouldn't have done that to Cho. I was in a critical condition, you kissed me, but you shouldn't have done that to Cho. I don't know why I bothered with you Potter." Hermione said getting up.

Harry grabbed her wrist. He took her wand out of her hand and dragged her out the portrait.

"Let go of me! Now!" Hermione screamed.

"Scilinco" Harry pointed his wand at her.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. He brought her into an empty classroom. He locked the door magically and undid the charm.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Calm down Hermione, I am not going to hurt you, I just didn't want you waking everyone up." He said.

"Let me out. I hate being alone with a guy in a dark room, and you know it." Hermione said running as far away from him as she could.

"Hermione, calm down. We need to talk." Harry said.

"No we don't. You don't care if you hurt me, you only care that you hurt Cho. Now let me out." Hermione screamed.

"No Hermione, I do care that I hurt you. I just thought that you felt bad about it because of Cho, and I wasn't going to leave Cho 'cause of one kiss." Harry said.

"Don't worry Potter, I hate you now. I have found someone who does care about me. He is nice, he is a great seeker, and he is in love with me." Hermione said.

"I am not in love with you Hermione, I do not hate you, but I am not in love with you." He yelled.

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about Victor. He came to visit me. He told me that he loved me. He cares for me Harry. He cares for me." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hermione, he is just going to use you. Please don't let him hurt you. Don't go out with him, he is bad news. He isn't the right guy for you. Don't get yourself hurt by him, he is a git." He yelled firiously.

"Harry, you just described yourself. You hurt me, you used me, I might actually be happy with him, and you are trying to stop it? Why? Do I not deserve to be happy like you. I mean, look at you. Cho is cheating on you." Hermione stopped there.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She is cheating on you." Hermione said.

"Prove it." Harry yelled.

"I don't need to prove anything to you! Now let me out!" Hermione screamed.

"No, we need to talk, and I am not waiting." Harry said a little softer than before.

Hermione started to have a flashback.

"Stop. Please just stop. You are hurting me. Stop." Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, it's just Harry. Come on. Snap out of it." Harry said from across the room.

"Get away from me." Hermione said as she came to realise where she was.

"Hermione," Harry said as he got closer.

"You sick, git. You know what happened, yet you lock me in here with you. I know that you hate me, but this is horrible." Hermione said trying to back up, but hit the corner.

"Hermione, I just want to be your friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Harry said as he went closer to her.

"I don't care what you want. You chose to stay together with Cho, instead of being friends with me. I was in the hostpitle, because I wanted to save you. And what you want isn't important to me anymore." Hermione said with tears running down her cheek.

"Hermione, don't you understand, Cho is important to me. I mean she can be a little odd sometimes, and she gets upset when I don't buy her stuff for our month aversaries, but she is like that." Harry explianed.

"She is using you for fame and money. Luna walked in on her and Zach making out. And if she is so important than I guess that you can just leave me the hell alone." Hermione screamed.

"No, Cho wouldn't. You are lying. You are just upset and want me to break up with her for you." Harry screamed back.

"Whatever you want to think Harry, just let me out of this room, and you will never have to deal with me again." Hermione said in a softer tone.

"Hermione, stop! Just stop acting like I am hurting you. Stop the whole, I have been to hell thing." Harry yelled.

"I have been through hell. I was with Voldemort to save you, and our friends. He killed my family. I am lucky I have Sirius. You think my life is perfect, well think again." Hermione said going over to the door.

"I'm sorry Mione, I am getting all worked up and I guess that you were just telling me the lie that Luna told you." Harry said going over to her.

"You know that Luna wouldn't lie about something like that." Hermione yelled at him.

"Well, Cho wouldn't cheat on me." Harry said getting closer to her.

"I can not make you believe me. But, I can leave you alone for the rest of my life , when you let me out of this room." Hermione said in a regular tone.

"No, we are settling this, and I mean now." Harry said strongly.

"We will never settle this. You won't believe me, and I want you to. The thing is, we just need to forget that the other ever lived. I will go back, act like I never knew you. I will ignore your every word. I will act as if I have no clue who you are. I will eventually forget you." Hermione said simplly.

"No, maybe I will trust you about Cho. I will tell her to that we should see other people. Maybe after I do, you and I could go out." Harry said.

"Harry, please unlock the door, I need to go outside for a moment." Hermione said.

Harry flicked his wand, gave Hermione her wand and opened the door for her. Hermione ran out as fast as she could. He stood dumbfound. After about ten seconds he started to run after her. She finally gave up when she got to the black lake. She collasped next to the big tree. She just looked at the lake. Harry soon found her and sat next to her.

"It was horrible there. Seeing him everyday, telling him off. He wouldn't kill me though. I would have been dead in two or three days. It would have been better that way, wouldn't it?" Hermione said, still looking at the lake.

"No, it wouldn't have. I wish that you had heard me when I found you, seen Sirius run and grab you, passing Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks. The whole Order there trying to find you." Harry said.

"I still get that pain sometimes. I got it twice in the hostpitle, and once at Sirius's." Hermione explained.

"They didn't cure it?" Harry asked.

"They tried, but it just didn't work." Hermione explained.

"You should go back and tell them." Harry said.

"No, I will be fine." Hermione said leaning into him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hermione answered.

Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione. She pulled away.

"No Harry. I am going out with Victor now. And he loves me. And you need to find someone you love." Hermione said, getting up and leaning against the tree, her arms crossed.

"But I love you Hermione." Harry said walking over to her.

"Don't say that. I can't have my heart broken again Harry. Victor loves me now. And I think, I might love him too." Hermione said and started walking back to the castle.

"Hermione I won't break your heart. I love you. I really love you." Harry said following her and grabbing her arm.

"Please Harry don't do this. If you love me than you will let me go. You will let be happy, just like I let you. Just don't do this to me. I don't want to be hurt. And I know he won't hurt me." Hermione said with tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione, I don't know if I can let you go. I won't hurt you, I promise. If I let you go, I don't know if I can handle seeing you with him." Harry said and watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"Harry, please just let me be happy. I let you, why can't you let me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I want you to be happy with me. Not with Victor Krum." Harry said.

"Harry, I need to go." Hermione said and started running along the lake.

She just ran and ran. She started to get tired, but she kept going. She passed the tree, where Harry still stood. She ran past him once more and when she was about five minutes away from the tree she feel to the ground. She was panting, crying, and just feeling shitty. Harry looked over at her. He couldn't see her well, but just enough to see that she was on the ground. He started to run over to her. She tried to get up, but failed and fell back down. He finally reached her and sat down beside her.

"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I just need help up." Hermione said.

Harry got up and pulled her up. She let go of him when she was up, tried to take a step, but fell.

"I don't think you are going to make it up there." Harry said and pulled Hermione up.

"Thanks" Hermione said and to her surprise Harry picked her up.

"Harry, you don't have to. It is just that I don't have much in my stomache. I don't want you to have to carry me up there." Hermione said.

"It's fine, what you need is something to eat. We will go to the kitchen, and get you something." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, you are a great help." Hermione said.

"No problem, love." Harry said.

"I am still going out with Victor, Harry." Hermione said.

"So what, you are now my love." Harry said with a smirk.

"Fine, I am not going to fight about this." Hermione said.

"Good" Harry responded.

They made their way down to the kitchen. Dobby was their.

"How can Dobby help Harry Potter and Miss Granger?" Dobby asked.

"Can we get some macaronie and cheese? And some pumpkin juice?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, of course." Dobby said.

Dobby left and came back with two plates of mac and cheese and two cups of pumkin juice.

"Thank you Dobby." Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"Anything for Miss Granger and Mister Potter." Dobby said and disappeared.

The two ate their mac and cheese. She walked a little ways and he carried her the rest. When they got back to the common room she walked to her dorm and he walked to his. Hermione opened the door to see three girls wude awake.

"Where have you been?" Luna asked.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Thea asked.

Hermione explained everything. Except that he was calling her love. Soon they went to bed, all looking forward to Hogsmede. At about nine the girls awoke. They all started to get ready. Luna wore a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt. Ginny wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Will Work For Chocolate', in silver, sparkily letters. Thea wore a pair of black jeans and a dull yellow shirt. Hermione wore a pair of blue jeans, with a hole on the left knee and a red tank top with a red jacket on.

"Ready?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yep" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well than let's go." Luna said.

The four girls walked down to the common room to meet their friends. Hermione's coat was unzipped and the four boys mouths were in perfect O's.

"Close your mouths before I hex you all." Hermione threatened.

The four boys closed their mouths instantly.

"That's better." Hermione said.

"Well Mione, who is the lucky guy?" Draco asked.

"Yeah Mione, who?" Ron teased.

"Victor" Hermione said simpily.

"You are going out with him again?" Neville asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Hermione asked.

"No problem, love." Harry answered.

"Did he?" Thea asked.

"I don't know, did he?" Ginny asked.

"I think he did." Luna answered.

"Do you guys understand that?" Ron asked.

"No, it is girl talk." Draco ansered.

"He did just say _'love' _though, didn't he?" Neville asked.

"Yep" Ron answered.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Draco asked.

"No" Hermione said at the same time Harry said "Yes"

"No" Hermione argued.

"Yes" Harry said back.

"Pay up. I believe that Luna and I won." Draco declared.

"Pay up for what?" Hermione asked.

"Well we bet on how long it would take for you two to get together." Ron explained.

"Well we aren't together." Hermione said.

"She is right, she is going out with Victor and I am breaking up with Cho." Harry said.

"You bet on us?" Hermione said angerly.

"Kind of." Neville said.

Hermione started walking. The rest followed her. All of them scilent until they got to Honeydukes. Hermione spotted Victor and walked over to him.

"Hi my love." Victor said kissing her hand.

"Hi Victor" Hermione responded.

"How are you?" Victor asked.

"I'm fine and yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Even better now that you're here." Victor said.

"Love, me and the rest are leaving. We will see you later." Harry said.

"Ok, bye you guys." Hermione said.

"Why did he call you love?" Victor asked.

"That is just what he calls me. Don't worry, I am not going out with him." Hermione said and gave Victor a kiss on the cheek.

"Good" Victor said.

"So," Hermione said akwardly.

"Would you like to go to the three broomsticks?" Victor asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." Hermione said.

They walked to the three broomstick, scilently. Hermione felt very, very ackward. Once they got there, they sat down at a table, and Victor ordered butterbeer for them.

"So, how is school?" Victor asked.

"For the night and morning I have been there, it has been okay." Hermione answered.

"That's good." Victor said brightly.

"Yeah, how is Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"It is great, we won the Quidditch Cup this year. It was amazing. It went on for seven hours. When I caught it they didn't notice until I got off my broom. The score was 1260 to 1090. I have Quidditch pratice today at three. Which reminds me, I have to leave in fifteen minutes." Victor said.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Do you want to meet on your next Hogsmede trip?" Wictor asked.

"I made plans with the girls, we are having a Halloween Ball this year. So we are getting everything we need for it." Hermione answered.

"Well send me a letter telling me when we can go out next." Victor said.

"I will" Hermione said.

"Great, I better go, so see you soon." Victor said and walked over to pay.

Hermione left. She went to find her friends who were in Zonko's. She walked into the store. Harry walked over behind her, without her noticing. He grabbed her waist, she jumped and turned around, expecting Victor and kissed him. At the same moment Victor walked in holding Hermione's coat.

"You said you weren't dating him." Victor said causing Hermione to jump back.

"Oh my god, I thought he was you Victor. He walked up behind me and I kissed him. I am so sorry." Hermione said with a terrified look on her face.

"Here is your coat, you stupid slut." Victor said as he threw her coat at her.

"Victor, please. I thought he was you." Hermione said.

"No, leave me alone you stupid bitch." Victor said looking angery.

"She is not a slut, or a bitch. You have no right to call her that you bastard. She deserves a hell of a lot better than you." Harry shouted at Victor before he punched him.

The two started to fight. Hermione went in between them.

"Stop it right now." Hermione screamed.

"Move Mione, he is being a bastard. He had no right to call you that." Harry said trying to move her.

"No, he did have a right to call me that. Now Victor why don't you just go to your Quidditch pratice. Find a girl that you deserve and who deserves you. You deserve a hell of a lot better than me." Hermione said not moving at all.

"I will not leave until I am finished with him." Victor said.

"Then we will leave. Harry move now." Hermione said grabbing his arm.

"No, this bastard doesn't deserve you. I am not leaving until he apologizes to you." Harry said.

"Draco, Ron, Neville, a little help please." Hermione yelled.

"Coming" The three boys yelled.

Neville and Ron held Harry back and Draco went over to Victor.

"Fine, I will leave. I would watch her closely Harry, or she will be shagging some guy in the broom closet, when you turn around." Victor said and with a 'pop' he was gone.

Hermione just walked away crying. The others went after her.

"Hermione," Luna said trying to comfort her friend.

"No, this was my fault. Don't tell me he was being a jerk or that he had no right to say that. He did, I didn't know that it was Harry, but I still shouldn't have kissed him." Hermione said moving faster.

"No Hermione it was my fa-" Harry was cut off.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. I did a bad thing and none of you need to waste your time on me." Hermione said and left the group.

"Is she going to be ok?" Neville asked.

"Not now, she was hoping to fall in love with him. She really wanted to get over Harry." Ginny said.

"So you know what that means, we need to make a plan. A plan to get Hermione and you together Harry." Draco said.

"This will be fun." Harry said.

The seven started planning. With in an hour they had a plan all worked out. All they needed to do was put in action. Phase one would start tonight at tommorrow's Quidditch match.

The seven went up to the common room to find Hermione in front of the fire, just watching it. Her face was red. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was thinking. She was just thinking. Harry walked over and sat next to her. She put her head on him and he let her without one word. Their friends went up to their dorms until dinner. When they came down Harry and Hermione were in the same position.

"Let's go to-" Luna started, but stopped when she saw Harry and Hermione.

Hermione sat straight up when she heard Luna.

"Let's go where?" Hermione asked, as a light pink filled her cheeks.

"To dinner." Ginny answered.

"Ok, but I need to get ready first, so I will meet you there." Hermione said as she started for her dorm.

"We will help." Thea said and the three girls followed Hermione up the stairs.

"What should I wear. I mean now that everyone thinks I'm a slut. Did Harry break up with Cho yet?" Hermione said while looking in her trunk.

"Yes he broke up with Cho. And Ginny and I will find you something to wear while Luna does your make-up. We already did this to one another before we went down into the common room." Thea said.

"To the trunk." Ginny said and her and Thea went to Hermione's trunk.

"I will go get the make-up." Luna said and went into the bathroom.

Luna came out with a bag of make-up.

"All I am going to do is put some eye-liner on you." Luna said and put the eye-liner on her friend.

"Did you two find anything?" Hermione asked Thea and Ginny.

"Yep, the perfect outfit." Ginny said.

Ginny handed Hermione a jean mini skirt and black leggings. And Thea gave her a black shirt with on long sleve and one thin strap. Hermione put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. Her friends walked up behind her. Luna was wearing a light blue dress that went down to her knees and white leggings under it. Ginny was wearing a pair of jean shorts, gray leggings, and a pink tank top. Thea was wearing a jean mini skirt, similar to Hermione's, red leggings, and a red tank top. All of the girls were wearing eye-liner and no other make-up.

"Well let's go!" Hermione said cheerfully.

The four girls walked into the empty common room and down to the great hall. They walked down next to their table.

"Should I change into Hermione Black? I think she would look better like this than Hermione Granger does." Hermione asked before they got to the boys.

"Na, you can change into her later." Ginny said and the four sat down.

All of the boys stared at the girls.

"Ginny, go cover yourself up. Now!" Ron said looking mad.

"No" Ginny said simpily.

"Do you know how many guys are looking at you?" Ron asked.

"Do I care?" Ginny asked.

"Ron she isn't changing, and neither are any of us." Thea said.

"So, we are all going to the game right?" Luna asked.

"I'm in" Neville said.

"Me too" Thea said.

"Yep" Ginny said.

"I'm coming. But, you guys need to help me catch up with my homework tonight." Hermione said.

"Harry, Ron and I are on the team, so yeah we are going." Draco said.

"So, who are we all going to the Halloween Ball with?" Hermione asked.

"I have only got asked out by like ten guys. So has Luna, and Thea got asked by like fifteen." Ginny said.

"Cool, so let me ask again. Who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"We were waiting for you to help us decide." Ginny said.

"Okay, so what is the theme?"Hermione asked.

"Masquerade, at the end of the night we get all mixed up and you get stuck with someone for an hour. You are supposed to try and guess who they are and at twelve all of the masks will disappear." Luna said.

"Sounds fun." Hermione said.

"And we get Halloween off." Thea said.

"So this is for first threw seventh?" Hermione asked.

"No, first threw third have their own party. I mean you know the rules." Luna said.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

The night went on and Hermione completed her work. They all went to bed at about one in the morning. Well the ones who didn't have Quidditch the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. Hope you liked it.

Byes,

Cc


	5. Kisses

Okay I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, so if that happens again, I won't update for a month. So review please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...blah blah blah...you know that if I did I would have put Harry and Hermione together.

--

The Quidditch game started. Luna, Neville, Hermione, Thea, and Ginny were in the stands, watching the game. Fred and George had agreed to help with the plan. So as Harry caught the snitch, a blugger hit him in the head, knocking him off of his broom. He started to fall, about one hundred fifty feet. He hit the ground. Hermione ran down the stands. She went onto the feild she ran over to Harry, the teachers and his team mates were comming too, but Hermione was faster.

"Harry, ohh my god, Harry wake up." Hermione said, tears falling from her face.

"We need to get him to the hostpitle wing." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah we will bring him if you like." Draco said, pointing at himself and Ron.

"Thank you boys, leavitate him." Dumbledore said, and Draco made Harry come off the ground.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Hermione asked.

"I sure hope so." Ron said, knowing he would.

"What if he doesn't what am I going to do? What are we going to do?" Hermione said, crying.

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know." Draco said, as they entered the hostpitle wing.

"What happened to him?" Madam Pomfry.

"He got hit by a bluger and fell off of his broom." Draco answered.

"Well put him on a bed. I will fix up his head and see when he will be awake." Pomfry said.

"Okay," Draco said, as he put Harry on the bed.

Madam Pomfry checked Harry over, she fixed his head. She looked at him, and casted a spell. A blue light came over his head, making Madam Pomfry gasp.

"When will he wake up?" Hermione asked worried.

"I don't know, it could be in a day or in three years for all I can tell." Pomfry said with a sigh.

--

"Harry please wake up. Please Harry, wake up. I need you, Thea, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Draco, and Ron need you. Please wake up. Please Harry, for me. You said that you loved me, and if you were telling the truth, you will." Hermione said, a week later.

A week, it had been a week since Harry had fell off his broom. It was part of the plan. He would wake up when he heard her say that she loved him. It was a spell Ron had put on him when Draco lifted him up, just as they planed.

"Harry, please wake up. I can't loose you, I just can't. I love you to much. I can't have you dead. Please, you said you loved me and that you would never break my heart, but you will if you don't wake up." Hermione said and started to cry.

"Hermione, I am not going to break your heart. I promise." Harry said as he woke up.

"Harry, ohh my god Harry. I thought that you weren't ever going to wake up." Hermione said and huged him.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"A week. Ohh I better go get Madam Pomfry." She said and stood up.

"Yeah you probably should." He said and she walked away.

Hermione got Madam Pomfry. She checked Harry over and told him he could leave after he got some rest.

Hermione ran to the common room. Thea, Luna, and Neville were talking as were Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Hermione ran over to them.

"He woke up!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's great, when is he getting out of there?" Luna asked.

"After he gets some rest." Hermione answered.

"Phase one complete, Phase two, in action." Ginny whisped to Draco.

"So, do you three want to come get ready with me?" Hermione asked the girls as she stood up.

"Yeah" They said and followed her.

"Okay what do you want to wear?" Hermione asked them.

"Umm...a tank top and pants." Ginny said simply.

"That sounds good." Hermione said and they all got dressed.

"I will be back in a little while." Hermione said as she walked out of the room.

Hermione made her way down to the room of requirements. She thought of a studio. She walked past it three times and a door appeared. She walked in and found her guitar. She quickly picked it up and started to play some cords. After an hour she had a song.

Hermione sang it once. She set her guitar down and left the room. She started for the common room.

"Love, wait up." Harry yelled and she stopped.

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Hello Love, where are you headed on this lovely day?" He asked.

"To the common room. I want to finish my book." Hermione said, with a small smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come down to the lake with me? You can read there." He suggested.

"Umm, you just got out of the Hostpitle Wing." She said, trying to get out of it.

"That's why I wanted you to come. I don't want something to go wrong with no one there to help me." He explained.

"Okay, just let me grab my book." She said as they entered the common room.

"Okay and then we can go." He said and she walked up the stairs.

"Phase two in action." Harry whispered to Luna.

"Mhm," Luna responded.

"Then next weekend you are all going to go get dresses for the ball, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the ball is on the Friday after. We get the day off." She said and Hermione came down the stairs with a book in her hand.

"Hello Luna," Hermione greeted.

"Hello 'Mione," Luna said.

"Harry and I are going out by the lake, care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks, I am going to find Neville, we are feeding the Thestrals." Luna answered.

"Okay, see you later." Hermione said as Luna left the common room.

"Hi Harry, 'Mione," Ron greeted.

"Hi Ron, Thea," Harry greeted.

"What are you two up to?" Hermione asked.

"Ron is teaching me how to fly." Thea answered.

"That's cool, have fun." Harry said.

"Okay, see you both later." Ron said and he and Thea left the common room.

"You ready to leave?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered.

"Then, let's go." Harry said and they walked out of the common room.

"Harry, Hermione, have you two seen Draco anywhere?" Ginny panted, out of breath from running.

"No, why?" Hermione replied.

"We were coming back from visiting Hagrid and he ran off. I tried to catch up, but he is much faster than me. I think he wa-ahh!" Ginny screamed as Draco grabbed her shoulder.

"Gottcha" Draco said.

"I am going to kill you." Ginny said and chased after Draco.

"Bye," Harry shouted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That was, interesting." Hermione said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Harry said and pulled her out of the castle.

"I remember, after Buckbeaks' trail. With Hagrid. And the night we meet D-Sirius. And freeing him from the dementor's kiss. And then when Dad was freed. How happy you were, and how happy I was." Hermione said once they got to the lake.

"Yeah, I remember when you came into his livingroom without a shirt on. Your tatoo is great, but you are beauttiful." Harry replied and she blushed.

"You're not to shabby yourself." She responded setting down her book.

"You are georgous." He said and kissed her, but she pulled back.

"Harry,-" She started, but he kissed her again.

"I love you Hermione, my love." He said and kissed her again.

"Harry, I can't do this." I whispered.

"Yes you can." He said and kissed her again.

"Harry, you broke my heart. And I don't think I could handle it if you did again." Hermione said as she backed away from him.

"I won't break your heart again." He reassured. "Just give me a chance." He pleaded.

"I can't have you breaking my heart Harry." She sighed.

"Are you listening to your brain, or your heart right now?" He asked her.

"My brain," She admitted a few moments later.

"What is your heart telling you to do?" He asked.

"To kiss you." She said and did so. "You can have your chance, but don't break my heart."

"Does that mean you will come to the Halloween Dance as my date?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Well, I'm not your girlfriend yet, so I don't know." She said slowly.

"Hermione, can I have the honor to be your boyfriend?" He asked and she giggled, yes Hermione Jean Granger giggled.

"Of course Harry. And I would llove to go to the dance with you." She said and kissed him once more.

--

Luna and Neville walked down to the forest. Luna was humming a soft tune of the hogwarts song and Neville was listening. Luna had a bag of meat that she had gotten from the house elfs in the kitchen. The walked over to Hagrids hut, and Luna knocked the tune she had been humming.

"'Ello 'una, Neville." Hagrid greeted.

"Hello Hagrid. We wanted to know if we could go feed the Theastrals in the forest today?" Luna said brightly.

"O' course you can. Just stay close and out of trouble." Hagrid answered.

"Thanks," Neville and Luna both said and walked into the forest.

"Can you see them also?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could. I thought it was only Harry and I who could." Neville answered.

"Yeah, my Mom died when I was nine. One of her spells backfired. Quite terrible actually. And sometimes I am still a bit sad. But I have Dad." She said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I saw my Grandfather die. I was still pretty young. But I still have Grams." He said returning a small smile.

"Yeah," She said and threw a piece of meet to one of the creatures. "There beautiful, aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, then realized what he said and blushed.

"Thank you Neville. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said with a smile.

"Well it is true. I guess most people are to shy, or are just blind. Because you are." He said, quickly gain confidence.

"Maybe, but I am kind of an odd ball." She replied and sat next to him on a large stone.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked, and she smiled.

"I would love to." She answered and leaned into him.

He leaned into er to. There lips meet and they could feel the flame inbetween. When the broke apart, the only thing they could say was "Wow"

--

Ron and Thea were at the Quidditch pitch. Ron had his broom and was done showing her what to do.

"Ron, I am terrified of hights. Like, really scared." Thea said.

"Just hold onto me, and you will be fine." Ron reassured.

"Are you sure I won't fall off?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have been riding my whole life." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said as he climbed on the broom.

"I am, now get on. And hold on tight." He said and they were off.

Thea held on to him tightly. Closing her eyes, so she didn't look down. Then after a minute she opened them to see an amazing sight. She smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"That I don't feel sick and I'm not shaking. I swear, I used to when I had to be up high for my learning. He told me it was a weakness though. But I guess for a dark wizard, that is what he is supposed to do." She said smiply.

"Did he ever use the unforgivable curses ono you?" He asked lightly.

"Not the killing curse, and not the imperious curse. So no he didn't." She answered.

"How about the third one?" He asked.

"There are only two Ron." She said with a laugh.

"No, there are three. You forgot the tourturing curse." He explained.

"You mean Crucio?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Yeah, I have had that one before. All you have to do is let it sit in and it doesn't hurt worse than being kicked or punched. He would punish me that way if I did something bad. No biggy though." She said, and smiled lightly.

"He did, bloody hell, I'm sorry. You know it was horrible of him to do. The most I've been punished was being grounded. And I thought that was bad." He said and landed the broom.

"It was nothing. I mean, it is just part of life. You have to take the good and the bad, and make what you can of it." She said. "Plus I have made my decision. I am going to help out Dumbledore. I mean, I can block people from reading my mind, even him. So it isn't like he will be able to tell." She smiled.

"Yeah, you are a Gryffindor. So that should piss him off." He said with a smile and leaned into her, there lips meet and both pulled in for more.

They broke apart and looked at one another.

"Does that mean we are going out?" She asked.

"Only if you want to." He said with a smile.

"I would like that." She answered.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Only if you kiss me." She said and he did.

--

Ginny jumped on Draco's back, trying to knock him over. But instead of doing that, she got a piggy back ride.

"Draco, stop running, or you will knock me off of you."Ginny said and he stopped.

"Sorry Gin." He said and let her off his back.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought that something bad was going to happen." She said and slapped his arm playfully.

"Okay," He said and they walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

"I wonder what Harry and Hermione are doing." She said and muttered the password.

"Hopefully being like snogging so we can get this little project over with." He said and they sat down infront of the fire.

"Yeah, then maybe we can get on to a different project. Like how to get Umbridge fired. That would be a good thing to do." She said.

"Your brother is going to kill you when he sees what you're wearing." He said, noticing a low cut shirt and a jean shirt with grey leggings.

"You like?" She asked.

"Yeah, you look really good. Not that you didn't before but, I like your new look." He said and winked at her, and she blushed.

"Thanks, if Ron knew you said that, he would kill you." She said and sat closer to him.

"If Ron knew I wanted to kiss you, he might just beat me to death." He said and leaned closer to her.

"If Ron knew I was about to kiss you, he would scream. But that isn't going to stop me." She said and they kissed.

--

There you have it. Another chapter.


	6. The Dance

So since no one wanted to adopt the story...I decided to try to write it...so here it goes...

--

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Thea had just gotten finished getting ready for the dance.

Thea had on a knee length, strapless, red dress. Her hair was in a fancy bun.

Ginny was wearing a light green dress that had spaghitte straps and went down to her knees. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

Luna had on a light blue dress that was a strapless, ankel length. She had two braids, one on each side of her face and the were clipped together on the back of her head and the rest of her hair was in small ringlets.

Hermione was wearing a black dress the was floor length. Her hair was down straight and had a small tira on her head. It had diamonds on it.

The four girls walked down the stairs to meet their dates. All four boys were wearing black dress robes. And all of there mouths were opened in perfect "o" 's.

The group walked down to the great hall and stood waiting for the music.

Dumbledore stood up and started his speech.

"I am glad to see you all here. I am sure you have all been looking forward to this. It is a night for a while. So I will not keep you waiting. I welcome Broken Spell." He said and the band came on.

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good

Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
When it's nine in the afternoon

When it's nine in the afternoon

When it's nine in the afternoon

Luna and Neville danced. This song was meant for them. They both knew it. Luna looked so beautiful. They were both trapped in the moment. Nothing could break it.

"You look beautiful." He said and she blushed.

"Thanks," She murmered.

They just looked into each others eyes. And they danced.

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Draco and Ginny were making out while dancing. They broke apart.

"You look so pretty Ginny. And I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you everyday, and have you with me." He said.

"I don't know either." She said.

"I love you." He stated.

"I love you too." She said.

'This is our song.' They both thought.

They started kissing again, and dancing.

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know  
It you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time  
With you  
My heart melts  
Into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's  
Looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care  
What they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know  
The truth  
My heart's crippled  
By the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds  
Fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothings greater  
Than the rush that comes  
With your embrace  
And in this  
World of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks  
That I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it  
Hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Ron and Thea danced. All Thea could think about was this song. How it was true for her. She had been hurt so many times by boys that her father made her date, and now with Ron she felt a spark, that she had never had before. Like she was complete.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered to him.

"I won't. I promise." He said and wiped her single tear.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

"Anytime love." He said.

'She is my angel.' He thought.

They kissed once and went back to dancing.

Our hands touch as the record plays  
You're the king of the clever phrase  
My heart stalls as you call me name  
You touch your hair and I do the same  
We're both nervous that they're on to us  
We have to be so obvious  
And it's more than a little crush  
All my words are rushed  
And I'm feeling whoa

I can keep a secret if you can  
So here's your chance  
I can keep a secret if you can  
A Midnight Romance

Our Eyes close as we cross the line  
Your lips part and slowly move towards mine  
My heart stops for the second time  
You flash a grin and then draw the blinds  
(You take a breath and then draw the blinds)  
We're both nervous that they're on to us  
We have to be so obvious  
And it's more than a little crush  
All my words are rushed  
And I'm feeling whoa

We never meant for this to end up like it did  
We never wanted it, no we never wanted it  
We never meant for this to end up like it did  
We might have wanted it, yeah yeah we wanted it

Hermione and Harry danced. She belonged to him and he to her. They could both feel it. She fit his frame perfectly. One picture was taken of them at this moment, but they didn't notice. They moved together. And they communicated without speaking. The 'I love you' 's were told through kisses, and nothing else mattered.

"Avada Kedavra"...

--

A/N: Left you with a cliffy...Sorry...

--

Songs are:

Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco

Wonderwall by Oasis

Bleeding Love by Jesse McCartney(I know that Leona Lewis sings it but he wrote it...and has his own version.)

Midnight Romance by A Kiss Could Be Deadly


	7. IMPORTANT Authors Note

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Im going back through and be revising the story and I will be starting that soon, there will be more chapters, better chapters, and longer story lines, oh and hopefully better grammar too. :)

Your terrible not under writters block anymore author,

Siera


End file.
